Gerald Mohr
| birth_place = Manhattan, New York City, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Stockholm, Sweden | resting_place = Columbarium of Lidingö Kyrkogård in Sweden | spouse = Rita Deneau (1938–1957; divorced) Mai Dietrich (1958–1968, his death) }} Gerald Mohr (June 11, 1914 – November 9, 1968) was an American radio, film, and television character actor and frequent leading man, who appeared in more than 500 radio plays, 73 films, and over 100 television shows. Early years series The Adventures of Philip Marlowe (1948–1951)]] Mohr was born in Manhattan to Henrietta (née Neustadt), a singer, and Sigmond Mohr. He was educated in Dwight Preparatory School in Manhattan, where he learned to speak fluent French and German and also learned to ride horses and play the piano. At Columbia University, where he was on a course to become a doctor, Mohr was struck with appendicitis and was recovering in a hospital when another patient, a radio broadcaster, realised Mohr's pleasant baritone voice would be ideal for radio. Mohr was hired by the radio station and became a junior reporter. Stage In the mid-1930s, Orson Welles invited him to join his formative Mercury Theatre. During his time with Welles, Mohr gained theatrical experience on Broadway in The Petrified Forest and starred in Jean Christophe. Radio Mohr made more than 500 appearances in radio roles throughout the 1930s, '40s, and early '50s. One of his early starring roles on radio was as a replacement for Matt Crowley for a brief interval in Jungle Jim in 1938. He starred as Raymond Chandler's hardboiled detective, Philip Marlowe, 1948–1951, in 119 half-hour radio plays. He also starred in The Adventures of Bill Lance, and as Michael Lanyard in The Lone Wolf. He was one of the actors who portrayed Archie Goodwin in The New Adventures of Nero Wolfe, frequently starred in The Whistler, and acted in different roles in multiple episodes of Damon Runyon Theater and Frontier Town. He played multiple roles in the anthology series Crime Is My Pastime and was the narrator for the serial Woman from Nowhere. Other radio appearances include The Jack Benny Program, Our Miss Brooks, The Shadow of Fu Manchu, Box 13, Escape, and Lux Radio Theatre. In the early 1950s, Mohr made a series of recordings for the Voice of America. Unlike most material for the VOA, these were intended for broadcast by radio stations in the United States, with the goal of debunking propaganda broadcast from behind the Iron Curtain. Film Mohr began appearing in films in the late 1930s, playing his first villain role in the 15-part cliffhanger serial Jungle Girl (1941). After three years' service in the US Army Air Forces during World War II, he returned to Hollywood, starring as Michael Lanyard in three movies of The Lone Wolf series in 1946-47. He made cameo appearances in Gilda (1946) and Detective Story (1951), and co-starred in "The Magnificent Rogue" (1946) and The Sniper (1952). In 1949, he was co-announcer, along with Fred Foy, and narrator of 12 of the shows of the first series of The Lone Ranger. In 1964 Mohr, together with his second wife Mai, planned the formation of an international film company, headquartered in Stockholm, with Swedish and American writers. The company was to have featured comedy, adventure, crime, and drama shows for worldwide distribution. By then fluent in Swedish, he also planned to star in a film for TV in which his character, a newspaperman, would speak only Swedish. In 1964, he made a comedy Western, filmed in Stockholm and on location in Yugoslavia, called Wild West Story in which, unusually, the good guys spoke Swedish and the bad guys (Mohr, inter alia) spoke in English. He also essayed Captain Vadim, an Iron-Curtain submarine commander, in the Voyage To The Bottom Of The Sea episode "The Lost Bomb." He continued to market his powerful voice, playing Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) in the Fantastic Four cartoon series during 1967 and Green Lantern in the 1968 animated series Aquaman. In 1968, he appeared in his last film role, as Tom Branca in William Wyler's Funny Girl, before guest-starring in the TV Western series The Big Valley. He sang in the 1956 Cheyenne episode "Rendezvous at Red Rock". Television From the 1950s on, he appeared as a guest star in more than 100 television series, including the Westerns The Californians, Maverick, Johnny Ringo, The Alaskans, Lawman, Cheyenne, Bronco, Overland Trail (as James Addison Reavis, "the Baron of Arizona", in the episode "The Baron Comes Back"), Sugarfoot, Bonanza, The Rifleman, Wanted: Dead or Alive (episode "Till Death do us Part"), Death Valley Days (as Andrés Pico in "The Firebrand"), and Rawhide. Mohr also guest-starred on Crossroads, The DuPont Show with June Allyson, Harrigan and Son, The Barbara Stanwyck Show, Perry Mason, 77 Sunset Strip, Hawaiian Eye, Lost in Space, Ripcord and many other television series of the era, especially those being produced by Warner Bros. Studios and Dick Powell's Four Star Productions.Boyd Magers, Bob Nareau and Bobby Copeland, Best of the Badmen (2005); ISBN No. 978-0-944019-43-6, pp. 230-31. Mohr made guest appearances on such network television comedy shows as The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show (1951), How to Marry a Millionaire (1958), The Jack Benny Program (1961 & 1962), The Smothers Brothers Show (1965) and The Lucy Show (1968). He had the recurring role of newsman Brad Jackson in My Friend Irma (1952). He played "Ricky's friend", psychiatrist "Dr. Henry Molin" (real life name of the assistant film editor on the show), in the February 2, 1953 episode of I Love Lucy, "The Inferiority Complex". His repeated line was, "Treatment, Ricky. Treatment". In 1954-1955, he starred as Christopher Storm in 41 episodes of the third series of Foreign Intrigue, produced in Stockholm for American distribution. During several episodes of Foreign Intrigue, but most noticeably in "The Confidence Game" and "The Playful Prince", he can be heard playing on the piano his own musical composition, "The Frontier Theme", so called because Christopher Storm was the owner of the Hotel Frontier in Vienna. Foreign Intrigue was nominated for an Emmy Award in 1954 under the category "Best Mystery, Action or Adventure Program" and again in 1955 under the category "Best Mystery or Intrigue Series". Mohr guest-starred seven times in the 1957-62 television series Maverick, twice playing Western outlaw Doc Holliday, a role he reprised again in "Doc Holliday in Durango", a 1958 episode of Tombstone Territory. In one of the other "Maverick" episodes, he portrayed Steve Corbett, a character based on Bogart's in Casablanca. That episode, "Escape to Tampico", used the set from the original film, this time as a Mexican saloon where Bret Maverick (James Garner) arrives to hunt down Mohr's character for an earlier murder. Mohr made four guest appearances on Perry Mason (1961–66). In his first appearance, he played Joe Medici in "The Case of the Unwelcome Bride". In 1963, he played murder victim Austin Lloyd in "The Case of the Elusive Element". In 1964, he played the murderer, Alan Durfee, in "The Case of a Place Called Midnight". In 1966, he played agent Andy Rubin in the series' final episode, "The Case of the Final Fadeout". Death Mohr flew to Stockholm in September 1968, to star in the pilot of a proposed television series, Private Entrance, featuring Swedish actress Christina Schollin. Shortly after the completion of filming, Mohr died of a heart attack in the evening of November 9, 1968, in Södermalm, Stockholm, aged 54. Mohr is interred in the columbarium of Lidingö Kyrkogård on the island of Lidingö, Sweden. Family Mohr had a son, Anthony Jeffrey Mohr, born in 1947. Select filmography *''The Housekeeper's Daughter'' (1939) *''The Monster and the Girl'' (1941) *''The Reluctant Dragon'' (1941) *''Jungle Girl'' (1941) *''The Lady Has Plans'' (1942) *''King of the Cowboys'' (1943) *''Lady of Burlesque'' (1943) *''One Dangerous Night'' (1943) *''Redhead from Manhattan'' (1943) *''The Desert Song'' (1943) *''Gilda'' (1946) as Capt. Delgado *''A Guy Could Change'' (1946) *''The Invisible Informer'' (1946) *''The Notorious Lone Wolf'' (1946) *''The Truth About Murder'' (1946) *''The Magnificent Rogue'' (1946) *''Heaven Only Knows'' (1947) *''The Lone Wolf in Mexico'' (1947) *''The Lone Wolf in London'' (1947) *''Two Guys from Texas'' (1948) *''Hunt the Man Down'' (1951) *''Detective Story'' (1951) *''Sirocco'' (1951) *''Ten Tall Men'' (1951) *''The Sniper'' (1952) *''The Duel at Silver Creek'' (1952) *''Invasion USA'' (1952) as Vince Potter *''Son of Ali Baba'' (1952) *''The Ring'' (1952) *''The Legend of the Lone Ranger'' (1952) as Narrator (voice, uncredited) *''The 49th Man'' (1953) as Narrator (voice, uncredited) *''Raiders of the Seven Seas'' (1953) as Captain Jose Salcedo *''The Eddie Cantor Story'' (1953) as Rocky Kramer *''Money from Home'' (1953) as Marshall Preston *''Dragonfly Squadron'' (1954) as Capt. MacIntyre *''The Night the World Exploded'' (1957) as Narrator (uncredited) *''The Buckskin Lady'' (1957) as Slinger *''Raiders of Old California'' (1957) as Narrator (uncredited) *''Terror in the Haunted House'' (1958, aka My World Dies Screaming) as Philip Tierney *''Guns, Girls, and Gangsters'' (1958) as Charles (Chuck) Wheeler *''Date with Deat'' (1959) as Mike Mason / Louis Deverman *''The Angry Red Planet'' (1959) as Col. Thomas O'Bannion *''This Rebel Breed'' (1960) as Lt. Robert Brooks *''Wild West Story'' (1964) as Enrico Gonzales *''Funny Girl'' (1968) as Branca References Further reading * Everett Aaker. TV Western Players of the Fifties: A Biographical Encyclopedia of all Cast Members in Western Series, 1950-1959. McFarland & Co. (1997); ; * Everett Aaker. Encyclopedia of Early Television Crime Fighters. McFarland & Co. (2006); ; External links * * *Gerald Mohr: King of Atomic Cool Category:1914 births Category:1968 deaths Category:American expatriates in Sweden Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American radio personalities Category:Male actors from New York City Category:20th-century American male actors